J'aime tes yeux mais sans les miens je ne te verrai pas
by Tarteletteauchoco
Summary: Sakura est maintenant orpheline, alors pour venger ses parents fait comme Sasuke, sauf qu'elle ne va pas avec Orochimaru mais avec l'Akatsuki où se trouve son frère. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que l'homme qu'elle avait aimée était dans cette organisation. (il y aura surement des lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il fait nuit, pas un bruit dans les rue du Village caché du Pays de Feu. Dans un petit appartement, une fille dort mais son sommeil est empli de cauchemar de son passé.

Flash-Back :

Je cours à en perdre haleine, je les sens derrière moi, ils me rattrapent. Enfin j'arrive à mon village, mon beau village de Konoha, mon chez moi. J'entre dans le village pour semer mes assaillants. Marche dans la rue qui mène à ma maison où mes parents m'attendent. Les ombres ne me suivent plus comme disparut. La lune ne me laisse qu'entre voir la lumière du salon allumé de puis l'extérieur. J'avance toujours prudente, quand j'arrive devant la porte, une peur me prend, un mauvais pressentiment. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte, le couinement de celle-ci ne fait qu'augmenter ma peur. Je marche dans le couloir qui mène au salon où mes parents doivent m'attendre. J'entre dans la pièce et là mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur, mes parents sont par terre, leur corps gisaient dans leur sang.

Je recule devant ce spectacle. Je sors en courant de chez moi pour aller chercher l'Hokage.

Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne plus pleurer, je sens des larmes dévaler mes joues.

J'arrive à la maison de Tsunade, je frappe sa morte pour qu'elle entende, je cris pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle arrive, ouvre la porte, s'apprête à me crier dessus mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et l'amène chez moi pour lui montrer le carnage. Nous entrons et là Tsunade appela les ANBU et me demanda de sortir mais à peine avais-je mis les pieds dehors que je tomba dans l'inconscience.

Fin Flash-Back :


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je me réveils en sursaut, encore ce maudit rêve. Une larme coule de mes yeux, je revois encore leur corps froids étendus sur le sol. Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, on toque à ma fenêtre. Je me lève et vois Naruto, je lui ouvre et le laisse entrer.

Naruto : Aller Sakura-chan, mamie Tsunade nous attends !

Moi : Naruto, pourrais-tu arrêter de crier.

Naruto : OUI SAKURA-CHAN !

Moi : Pfff…

Je pars dans la salle de bain où se trouvent mes vêtements. Aujourd'hui je porterais un débardeur noir moulant et un short blanc. Je sors de la maison avec Naruto, nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de l'Hokage où Sai et Kakashi-senseï nous attendent. Tsunade-sama nous ordonne d'entrer.

Tsunade : Bien… l'équipe 7 je voulais vous parler. Naruto, Sakura vous êtes promus ANBU…

Naruto : OUAIIIIIII !

Moi (s'inclinant): Bien…

Saï : Et moi pourquoi suis-je ici…

Tsunade : Toi tu fais partie de la racine, j'ai une mission pour toi… Les autres vous pouvez sortir.

Nous : Bien mamie Tsunade / Tsunade-sama.

Nous partons pour Ichikamaru où nous mangeons et discutons, sur le chemin nous rencontrons Hinata et son équipe. Naruto bien évidement l'invite elle et son équipe. Je souris, Hinata et le baka iraient bien ensemble. Après le repas nous allons au cartier général des ANBU pour avoir nos tenues et programmer des entrainements. On nous demande si on veut visiter le bâtiment avec un groupe où vaquer tout seul. Je choisis la seconde option, je marche dans les couloirs déserts. J'entends du bruit venant d'une pièce, je m'approche et colle mon oreille à la porte et ce que j'y entends et attroce :

?: Alors elle est vivante…

?: Oui…

?: Je t'avais de la tuer avec sa famille.

?: Mais Danzo-sama…mon équipe la poursuivait mais elle les a remarqué et c'est enfuies.

Danzo : Vous n'êtes que des incapables…Je vous demande d'éliminer la famille Haruno et …

Je n'écoute plus la discussion, alors c'est Danzo qui a tué ma famille. Je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Ma famille a péri, je ne veux pas que sa m'arrive, personne ne saura la vérité… Mais ne t'en fait pas Danzo je me vengerais. Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres et je pars vers la sortie pour préparer ma…désertation.


	3. Chapter 3

Dsl je ne suis pas encore très forte pour décrire les combats... ^^'''

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je marche jusque chez moi, monte dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac. Armes, nourriture, couverture, vêtement. Rien de plus que le nécessaire. 10 minutes, c'est le temps que j'ai passé devant les portes de Konoha, à chaque pas j'arrêtais hésitante. Enfin j'arrive à la lisière, un pas, un petit pas et je serais un nunkin… Mais je repense à mes parents et aux conséquences si je reste ici. Alors je me décide et avance sans me retourner mais j'entends des pas derrière moi, ces même pas, ceux qui m'ont poursuivis ce jour-là. J'accélère la cadence pour essayer de les semer. Rien n'y fait alors je décide de faire quelque chose que je suis sur regretterai mais bon…Je me retourne pour faire face aux ANBU qui me suivent, ils s'arrêtent, je les fixes, je sens son chakra, alors il est avec eux.

Moi : Alors Sai, tu veux me tuer.

Quand j'ai prononcé son prénom, il a sursauté.

Sai : Désoler Sakura

Moi : Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu ne fais que tuer une amie.

L'ironie et la haine, les deux seul sentiments que l'on pouvait discerner dans ma voix. Ma tristesse, ma souffrance, je les cachais, les enfermaient dans mon cœur qui depuis **_sa_** dissertation ne faisait que souffrir. Je devais quitter ce village et comme**_ il_** le disait, « couper tous les liens ». J'avance vers mon « ami », il me regarde avec indifférence comme à notre première rencontre. Je me téléporte derrière lui et lui plante un kunaïs antre les côtes. Il ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun geste mais tomba sans dire un mot comme paralysé. Au même moment où son corps s'écrase contre le sol, les ANBU qui l'accompagnaient m'attaquèrent. J'envoyai un point chargé de chakra au premier que je vis mais un qui était derrière moi, m'envoya au sol avec un katana sous la gorge. Le combat dura quelques minutes, quelques heures. Je ne savais pas, mais tous ce que je sais c'est que j'avais pris la vie d'un ami et d'une dizaine d'homme de mon ancien village. Alors que j'achevais le dernier, je fus pris d'un vertige et je tombai inconsciente au sol mais avant de perdre connaissance je pus sentir une chose couler le long de ma joue. Une larme…la seul que je laissai couler le long de ma joue pour venir s'écraser au sol. La seule qui réussit à franchir la barrière que je m'étais faite. La seule qui prouvait que j'éprouvais de la tristesse.

* * *

Je promet d'essayer de poster le chapitre suivant le plus vite possible! :)


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai changé le mode d'écriture pour les dialogue désoler mais l'ancien ne me convenait pas.

Sinon Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Pdv Normale :**

Deux inconnus, vêtus d'une cape noire avec des nuages rouges dessus et un chapeau de paille sur la tête pour cacher leurs visages, passaient par la plaine où s'était écoulé plus tôt un combat. Ils s'arrêtèrent, regardèrent avec indifférence la plaine dévastée avec une dizaine d'hommes morts. Une chose attira l'attention des deux personnages, une chose qui bougés, ils s'approchèrent et virent qu'un corps bougeait. L'une des ombres enleva son chapeau pour laisser apparaitre le visage d'une femme, ses cheveux bleus et court encadré parfaitement son visage sur lequel on ne pouvait discerner aucune imperfection, sa peau pâle ressortait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus. La jeune femme mit sur le dos le corps du seul survivant de ce massacre, pour voir une jeune fille, les cheveux roses, son corps froid laissait entendre qu'elle était morte, mais le mouvement de sa cage thoracique :

- Elle est vivante Pein, murmura la jeune fille à l'adresse de son co-équipier.

- Je sais Konan, répondit Pein d'une voix froide.

- Elle a le même âge, dit Konan les yeux perdu dans le vague.

- Hn…, fut la seul réponse de Pein, celui-ci ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son amante.

- Si, elle était née, elle aurait eu le même âge, se remit à murmurer Konan en pleur.

- Je sais, dit Pein en comprenant ce que voulait dire son amie.

Il y a de cela 17 ans, Konan était tombée enceinte et en pleine mission avait fait une fausse couche, et leur bébé aurait dû avoir le même âge que Sakura.

- Pourquoi, ne pas la prendre avec nous, demanda Konan en relevant le visage vers Pein.

- Il ne le voudra pas, répondit Pein.

- Je me fiche de son avis, Konan se leva et se planta devant son amant, je ne veux pas la perdre une deuxième fois. Elle n'est pas ma fille mais je la vois comme telle même sans la connaitre.

Le jeune homme soupira et donna son accord à son amie, qui prise d'une immense de joie sauta dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassa. Après ce petit moment de bonheur qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, Pein se dirigea vers la jeune kinoshi et la souleva pour l'emmener au repère de l'organisation.

* * *

Je promet d'essayer de poster le chapitre suivant le plus vite possible! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

**Pdv Sakura : **

Je ne sens pas mon corps. Le noir, la seule chose que je vois, je suis morte ? Non j'entends encore les battements de mon cœur. Je dois ouvrir les yeux, bougé. Vivre pour le tuer, le meurtrier de mes parents, les venger. Dans le noir de mon inconscience, une lumière illumine cette ombre qui m'enveloppe.

Cette lumière ce révèle être une bougie, seul élément qui éclairé la pièce. Je viens d'ouvrir mes yeux vert émeraude, je scrute la pièce, simple, les murs marron terre et le sol un parquet claire. Un lit sur lequel je suis, une table de chevet à ma droite sur la quelle est posé le seul éclairage de la chambre. Je ne peux pas bouger, je remarque dans un coin de la pièce, la présence de quelqu'un. J'essaye de me lever pour m'approcher de cette personne, mais au moment où je me lève, mes jambes se dérobent et alors que j'attends le choc de ma tête, je sens deux bras fins me rattraper, je regarde l'inconnu et voix une femme, les cheveux bleus avec un sourire franc et heureux collé sur le visage.

- Alors réveillée, commence-t-elle.

- Oui, dis-je.

- Je m'appelle Konan et toi, me demande-t-elle.

- Sakura, seul réponse qui sorti de ma bouche.

Pour la première fois, je regarde attentivement la jeune femme devant moi. Ses cheveux bleus, coupé en dégradé, ses yeux bleus pétillent de malice et de joie, sa peau blanche comme la neige. Elle est fine, son visage montre une grande sagesse et une finesse des moins marqué. Enfin je remarque un détail qui aurait dut me faire comprendre avec qui je suis : La cape noir avec les nuages rouge, la cape de l'Akatsuki. Je lève mon regard vers Konan, qui a remarqué mon malaise. Elle soupire.

- Oui, je suis de l'Akatsuki, dit-elle, mais je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Alors que veux-tu, lui dis-je.

- Je voulais te proposer un pacte mais pour l'instant repose toi, m'avoue-t-elle.

Alors que j'allais répliquer, un homme entre dans la pièce. Il est roux, ses yeux son violets, son visage est plein de piercing. Il se tourne vers Konan :

- Je veux lui parler.


	6. Chapter 6

C'est le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

- Je veux lui parler.

L'homme s'avance vers moi, il me fixe de son regard perçant. Je recule et me colle au mur, malgré mon regard indifférent je suis pétrifiée par ce regard froid. Je vois cet inconnu, sourire et contre toute attente, ses yeux n'exprime plus aucun sentiments négatifs mais à la place de la… tendresse, ce sentiment qui depuis la mort de mes parents n'est plus apparut, moi qui pensait qu'il m'avait fui, me pensant trop indifférente. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue, une seule larme qui est recueilli par le doigt de l'homme, qui me sourit. Je sens Konan s'assoir sur mon lit et me prendre dans ses bras, je la laisse faire, je suis bien, l'odeur et le souvenir de ma mère, sa douceur. Je me sens bercée, enfin l'homme ouvre la bouche :

- Je suis Pein, murmure-t-il comme pour ne pas briser l'ambiance.

- Je m'appelle Sakura, lui dis-je.

- Je dirige l'Akatsuki, m'annonce-t-il.

Je reste bloqué, cet homme si doux et gentil est le chef de l'Akatsuki, je le regarde surpris, il rit et reprend :

- Je te propose un marché, m'annonce-t-il.

- Le quel, dis-je.

- A toi de me donner ce que tu veux, répondis-t-il, moi je te demande d'intégrer l'Akatsuki et de soigner les membres.

- Bien, je veux que vous m'aidiez à tuer l'assassin de mes parents, dis-je.

- Bien, je t'accorde ce que tu souhaites, après avoir dit cette phrase il se tourne vers Konan, chérie, tu donnes la cape à Sakura.

- D'accord, finit elle par dire, viens Sakura suis moi.

Au même moment, elle se lève, embrasse Pein et me tend la main. Cette main, celle que j'attends depuis longtemps, celle qui m'aidera à me relever et me poussera à avancer. Je la prends et me lève du lit et suis Konan, non sans jeter un regard à Pein, un regard reconnaissant, lui hoche la tête, se lève et part à l'opposer de Konan et moi.


	7. Chapter 7

les liens sont voyant dès cet épisode, qui n'aime et qui n'aime pas Sakura.

Je vous demande vôtre avis sur ce chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

Konan m'entraine dans un couloir illuminé par des bougies, sombre, les murs fait de terre n'inspirent pas une confiance ultime à cette endroit. Enfin nous arrivons devant une porte, mon amie ouvre la porte, entre et alors que j'hésite me tire le bras, et là contre toute attente, une pièce lumineuse et rouge fait son apparition. Je remarque que c'est un dressing, Konan ce met à courir, me présenter des tenue que je suis (obliger) d'essayer. Pour ma tenue de combat, Konan et moi d'un accord commun nous avons opté pour un haut noir simple, un short comme celui que je porte à mon habitude, pour la nuit une nuisette en soie noir avec une rose rouge aux niveaux du ventre. Et bien n'évidement l'habituel cape du groupe de déserteur. Après la séance d'essayage où je taquinais Konan sur sa relation avec Pein. Elle m'emmène dans une pièce où Pein se trouve et autour une dizaine d'hommes me fixent.

- Je vous présente Sakura, un nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki, commence Pein.

- Salut, moi c'est Deidara, crie un jeune blond, qui ressemble énormément à Ino, ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

- Enchantée, dis-je avec un semi-sourire.

- Tobi is a good boy, clame une…sucette orange.

- Ta gueule, crie un home aux cheveux argenté, salut toi, je m'appelle Hidan.

Donc pour l'instant je résume, un mec froid mais qui en fait est un ours en peluche, une fille normale, un idiot, une sucette et un pervers. Je suis dans la merde.

- Hn…, une syllabe est prononcée par un grand brun, le visage impassible, Itachi Uchiwa.

- Money, money, money, répète un homme avec un masque qui lui cache la moitié du visage, je suis Kakuzu.

- Yosh, pinky, moi c'est Kisame, me dit un homme semi-requin.

- Salut sushi, répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Hey, c'est méchant ça, dit-il blesser.

- Zetsu, murmure un homme plante qui passe à travers le sol.

- Vous n'êtes pas 10 à la base, je me risque à poser une question.

- Si, me répond Pein, mais tu as tué Sasori.

- Bien, je murmure mal à l'aise.

Tout le monde me regarde, alors Pein explique ma fonction au sein du groupe, quand la réunion est finie, Konan m'emmène dans la salle commune et là tout le monde fait ce que bon lui veut. Deidara me saute dessus et m'assaille de questions toutes aussi débile que les autres. Il me fait penser à Naruto…Naruto, ne m'en veut pas. J'observe la pièce, sombre comme tout ici, je vois Kakuzu compté ses pièce, je m'approche et m'assois à la table, je le regarde faire, il m'intrigue, je me demande ce que cache son masque mais alors qu'il a ouvert la bouche pour parler, Tobi trébuche et fait tomber toutes les pièces de la table avec celle-ci. Je vois Kakuzu engueuler Tobi, moi par réflexe je ramasse, lèves la table et poses les pièces sur la table. L'homme à la peau brune, se tourne et se remet à compter.

- Mince, j'ai perdu mes comptes, dit-il tout bas.

- Tu étais à 45.000 Yens, dis-je.

- Que, il relève la tête surpris, merci petite.

Pour toute réponse je lui souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ici je me sens chez moi. Deidara, vient vers nous, je me tourne vers lui et lui fait un petit signe de main, et lui me répond avec un sourire éclatant. Je sens un regard sur moi et pivote la tête pour voir que Itachi Uchiwa m'observe, quand il remarque que je l'ai vu, il s'intéresse à la discussion de Kisame.

Je me mets à discuter joyeusement avec Deidara, un peu plus tard Kakuzu place quelques mots, donne son avis. Il se met à parler quoi ! Hidan à son tour se joint à nous et nous parle de Jashin-sama, il a l'air très attaché, alors je lui demande plus de précision. Zetsu est aussi à la table mais lui nous observe, sa partie noir nous regarde méchamment alors que la blanche avec envie, comme si on l'empêché de se joindre à nous. Je me tourne vers lui et lui demande son avis et il se met à parler avec nous, je suis vraiment bien, j'ai une **famille**.


	8. Chapter 8

Le premier qui me dit qu'il s'attendait à ce qui va se passer. c'est un gros menteur.

N'hésitez pas à commenter.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

Nous continuons à discuter toute la soirée, enfin vient l'heure du dîner, nous nous installons à table. Je suis entre Hidan et Deidara, en face de moi ce trouve à mon grand damne Itachi, qui depuis mon arrivé me fixe de ses yeux noir charbon, froid, dénués de sentiments, il me sonde, comme si il essaye de lire en moi et dès que je croise son regard, il détourne le sien, comme si il n'avait rien fait. Je me reconcentre sur la conversation où Deidara et Hidan se dispute sur l'utilité de la religion. Ils sont exaspérant, enfin arrive le plat, des ramens pour le plus grand plaisir de Deidara, en dessert une mousse au chocolat. Après le repas, Konan m'explique que je dois partager ma chambre avec quelqu'un car toutes les chambres sont prises et qu'elle, dormait avec son amant. Je me tourne vers les garçons et m'approche de Deidara (ou Deidou comme je l'appelle) pour lui demander.

- Deidou', je peux partager ma chambre avec toi ?

- Bien sur Saku', me répond-t-il en souriant.

- Merci, dis-je, il est tard, peux-tu m'indiquer où est la chambre.

- Ok, je t'accompagne, cri-t-il.

Alors, il me prend le bras et m'entraine vers une chambre blanche et jaune. Il m'installe un matelas où je m'allonge, il en fait de même avec son lit et nous nous mettons à parler, rire. Nous arrivons à un sujet douloureux :

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, me demande-t-il.

- Mes parents sont mort, assassinés, je fais une pause, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, alors je me tourne pour être dos à lui. Tués par mon village, pourquoi je ne le sais pas.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas.

Je le sens bouger, il se met devant moi, me pousse au bord de mon matelas et s'installe à côté de moi. Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé petite sœur, murmure-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave grand-frère, mes larmes coulent.

- Désolé d'être partis du jour au lendemain, chuchote-t-il.

- C'est rien, dis-je.

- Tu te souviens de ma promesse, me dit-il, celle avant de partir.

- Oui, je souris.

Flash-Back :

J'étais dans ma maison, assise sur le canapé, mes yeux perdu dans le vague. Notre chat, Moustache, était mort. Tu étais dans ta chambre depuis deux jours. Tu ne sortais pas et moi je pleurais, pour Moustache et toi. Enfin tu étais sortis, tu t'étais assis à côté de moi et posa ta tête sur mon épaule et te remis à pleurer.

- Grand-frère, tu penses que Moustache est heureuse, t'avais-je demandé.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, après avoir dit ça, tu t'étais retourné vers moi et vais dit d'une voix assurée, je te promets de te protéger, de toujours revenir et de ne jamais t'oublier.

- Je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse et moi je te promets j'apprendrais à me défendre, je t'attendrais et je te garderai en mémoire pour toujours.

Fin Flash-Back :

- Puis tu es parti du jour au lendemain, dis-je tout bas.

- Pardon.

Après avoir dit ça, il me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Nous nous endormons dans le même lit comme quand nous étions plus petits.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi, qui s'y attendait ?! Personne hein ?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Je me réveil, un poids sur moi m'empêche de bouger, mes yeux émeraude s'ouvrent pour voir une tête blonde posée sur son ventre. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage, je lèves mon bras libre et secoue mon frère, qui se réveille, ses yeux bleus océan se posent sur moi. Il se lève et tend sa main pour que je me lève. Je la prends, me lèves pour partir me changer et aller dans la grande salle accompagnée par Deidara. Mon frère ouvre la porte, me prend la main et me tire jusqu'à la table où se trouvent les membres de l'organisation qui nous regardent… comme si nous sommes des OVNI. Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de moi. A ma gauche Konan avec qui je parle, elle me pose plein de question, je réponds vaguement. A ma droite Kakuzu avec qui j'échange quelques mots. A côté de mon frère se trouvent Kisame et Itachi qui me regarde de ses yeux hypnotisant. Je regarde mon frère et lui demande :

- Deidou' tu me passes le beurre.

La réaction face à ce surnom fut immédiate : Konan saute par tout n criant « Un nouveau couple », Hidan s'étouffe avec ses céréales, Kakuzu passe on regard de moi à Deidara, Pein est tombé de sa chaise, Zetsu lui…s'est figé. Tobi a la même réaction que Konan. Kisame lui a les yeux et la bouche ouvert et ne bouge plus, Itachi reste stoïque comme d'habitude et Deidara explose de rire en voyant les réactions de chacun. Alors je dis la phrase ultime :

- On a plus le droit de donner des surnoms à son frère.

Et là une seule et même réaction un « QUOI ?! » générale, Deidara n'a pas dû dire qu'il était mon frère. Mais alors que je vais donner quelques explications, une personne défonce la porte et crie :

- Salut la compagnie.

- Non mais tu ne peux pas te taire, se met à crier une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

- Tais-toi la moche, renchérit le garçon.

- Je vais te, elle va dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un intervient.

- Taisez-vous, vous ne voyez pas que tout le monde vous regarde, dit un jeune homme, grand, roux et contrairement à ses camarades est calme.

- Ha oui, dirent en cœur les casseurs d'ambiance.

- Tss, allons faire nôtre rapport, dit un quatrième personnage, mais contrairement aux autres, je le connaissais.

Je me fige et me tourne vers la dernière voix et là, mon pire cauchemar, je murmure, hésitante :

- Sasuke…

- Sakura, dit-il tout bas, en me regardant de ses yeux onyx, et qui comme par le passé, n'éprouvait rien.


	10. Chapter 10

_Alors prêt pour la suite ?!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Il prononce mon nom avec tant de froideur. J'en suis sûre, ce n'ai plus l'homme que j'ai aimé. Je vois mon frère se lever et se mettre à côté de moi, je me tourne vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien.

- Ne t'en fait pas Deidou, je vais bien, je murmure cette phrase avec hésitation.

- Bien, dit-il.

- Que fais-tu ici, me demande Sasuke.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, dis-je cassante.

- Comment ose tu parler à Sasuke sur ce ton, crie la rousse de toute à l'heure.

- Tien un déchet, Deidou je t'avais demandé de jeter ce genre de chose à la poubelle, dis-je en me tournant vers mon frère.

- Désolé petite sœur je l'avais oublié, cri-t-il en riant aux éclats avec Konan.

- C'est qu'elle a du répondant la petite, cri Hidan.

- T'en fait pas le maso je te garde une bonne partie de mon répondant, lui dis-je en souriant avec hypocrisie.

- Je l'adore, dit Kisame qui avec Deidara se mettent à parier sur moi et la poubelle.

- Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, cri la rousse.

- Ah oui, j'attends ça, dis-je en souriant d'une façon plu que sadique.

J'entends un « Gloups » générale enfin sauf pour les deux roux, et les deux Uchiwa.

- Bon je vais dans ma chambre, Konan tu m'accompagnes, questionnais-je.

- Bien sûr, cri-t-elle en m'empoignant le bras.

Au moment de sortir je tourne la tête t rencontre le regard d'Itachi Uchiwa.


	11. Chapter 11

Le premier qui me dit qu'il s'attendait à ce qui va se passer. c'est un gros menteur.

N'hésitez pas à commenter.**Attention ce chapitre est un point de vu Itachi.**

* * *

**Chapitre11 :**

**Attention ce chapitre est un point de vu Itachi.**

Je la voie sortir au bras de Konan et au moment où elle passe la porte, ses yeux verts émeraude rencontrent les miens. Les minutes paressent être des heures. Elle m'intrigue, et au moment où la porte se referme, je reviens à mes esprits et regarde mes camarades. Je vois mon frère après avoir discuté avec Pein de la mission, s'assoir en face de Deidara qui le regarde du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec Kisame de Sakura. Je me lève sous le regard de tout l'Akatsuki et me dirige vers ma chambre, ils sont bruyant. Alors que je longe les couloirs, j'entends des voix, je m'approches d'une porte et écoute la discussion. Je sens mon frère arriver mais je ne fais pas attention. Je reconnais la voix de Konan.

- Pourquoi, Pein et moi nous t'avons retrouvé entourées de cadavres d'ANBU du village de Konoha, demande la copine du chef.

- Les ANBU, ont été envoyés par Danzo dans le but de me tuer, moi et ma famille, répond Sakura.

- Pourquoi, questionne Konan.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai surpris une discussion, dit Sakura.

- Et pour ta famille, murmure Konan.

- Personne n'est au courent dans Konoha, j'ai demandé à Tsunade-sama d'étouffer l'affaire, répond Sakura, mais ce que l'on perd une fois est perdu à jamais telle est la règle, il n'y a aucun exception*.

- Bien, sinon, dit Konan pour changer de sujet, les membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Bien, il y a mon frère, un maso, un avare, une sucette, deux ice-man, un mec avec deux personnalité, un poisson, une folle, une fille normale, un mec qui fait cour qu'il est dur alors que c'est un ours en peluche, un géant, un mec qui gueule tout le temps, j'ai oublié personnes.

- Alors les deux ice-man, c'est qui, demande Konan.

- Les deux Uchiwa, répond la fleur de cerisier. Et le mec qui fait cour qu'il est dur alors que c'est un ours en peluche c'est ton copain.

- Là je ne peux que te donner que raison, acquiesce Konan

Après cette discussion, je pars vers ma chambre, et juste avant d'entrer, je vois mon frère devant la porte de la nouvelle il semble réfléchir. C'est vrai que cette fille a vécu la même chose que nous. Je rentre et me change pour aller me coucher et comme dernière image, la mort de mon clan.


	12. Chapter 12

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Pov Sakura.**

Je me réveille Konan est allongée à côté de moi et Deidara lui sur mon ventre, il n'est pas gêné celui-là. Je pousse la tête du frangin et me lève, pour partir dans la salle de bain, je prends ma douche, m'habille et pars pour le petit déjeuner. Dans la salle je vois… les deux Uchiwa, c'est mon jour de change…Youpi…je sens la bonne humeur d'ici. Je m'avance vers la table et m'assois à l' opposer des deux frères. Je sens le regard de l'un d'entre eux sur moi, mais je feins l'indifférence. Je me fais deux tartines de beurre avec de la confiture de groseille. Qui n'aime pas la confiture de groseille appart les Uchiwa qui n'aiment rien, je vois pas. Mais ce petit déjeuner devait ne pas se passer normalement car j'ai le malheur de tourner la tête et de rencontrer le regard d'Uchiwa Junior… Sasuke quoi. Il me fixe d'une façon perçante comme pour lire en moi, je déteste ça, je lui lance un regard noir et me tourne vers mes tartines qui m'attendent. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me tourne et vois mon frère qui me saute dessus en criant : « SAKUUUU-CHAN ».

- Oui Deidou, dis-je.

- Bien dormi mon ange, continu-t-il.

- Bien et toi marmotte, le demandais-je.

- Bien, tu m'as fait des tartines à ce que je vois, dit-il en regardant mes tartines.

- Alors là tu rêves, elles sont à moi, répliquais-je en les prenant et en me décalant, hélas plus proche des Uchiwa.

- Je suis pas aimé, dit mon frère en se dirigeant vers la chaise en face de moi.

- He oui, désolé Deidou, répondis-je, et tu sais je suis libre donc je fais ce que je veux.

- Non tu est encore petite, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- La liberté ce n'est pas vivre sans lois, c'est vivre avec ses propres règles

- Ouai mais je suis quand même pas aimé, répète mon frère.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à manger, quelqu'un interrompit encore ce moment. J'ai nommé Sasuke.

- Alors tu m'as remplacé vite dis-moi, dit-il d'un ton cassant.


	13. Chapter 13

_Alors prêt pour la suite ?!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

- Alors tu m'as remplacé vite dis-moi, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

- Pourquoi aurais-je remplacé quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas, répondis-je.

- Petite sœur, c'est quoi cette bague bleu roi, tu ne l'as pas quittée même pour dormir, demande mon frère.

- C'était la bague de maman, murmurais-je, et cette bague et moi nous sommes exactement pareil, nous avons toute les deux étaient brisé puis ramené à la vie et aujourd'hui ni l'une et l'autre n'avons peur de voler en éclat.

- Hn…, répondit mon frère.

- Bon je vais réveiller la marmotte à coup de seau d'eau, dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

- Un conseil sœurette ne réveille pas Konan à coup de seau d'eau sinon elle te tuera, me conseil mon frangin.

- Mais je veux jouer au chat et à la souris et pour une fois la souris matera le chat, dis-je avant partir vers la cuisine et de ramener un vase rempli d'eau.

Je n'écoutais même plus les conseils de mon frère et parti dans ma chambre. Quand je suis en face de Konan, je lui verse le vase sur la tête, elle se réveille en sursaut et après avoir compris ce qui venait de ce passé, elle me courut après jusqu'à la salle. Quand j'entre, je vois mon frère embrasser… Zetsu. Je me stop et Konan me fonce dessus et me bouscule. Mais quand je tombe à terre, je tombe sur par un pur hasard… Itachi _[n'es-ce pas l'auteur] _et encore une fois par hasard, je l'ai embrassé.

- Quoi, éloignes toi de ma sœur Itachi, cri mon frère.

Je me lève, m'excuse. Et va voir mon frère pour…

- Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Zetsu, lui ai-je demandé.

- Un gage, dit-il. Et ton baiser, mon premier avait le gout de pomme et toi, me demande-t-il.

- Le premier baiser a le parfum d'une pomme, tu dis ? J'ai senti le goût du sang de tes lèvres sur ma langue. Répondis-je avant de partir vers ma chambre, poursuivis encore par Konan qui cette fois me harcelait de questions.


	14. Chapter 14

Vous aimez ? Des questions ? Des conseils, des remarques ?

N'hésitez pas à en faire part ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Après le baiser, je suis parti, troublée. Pourquoi, ce n'est qu'un baiser ? Je n'entends pas Konan me poser des questions, j'en ai déjà pleins en tête, je sens une main me stopper dans la course, je me tourne et vois…Sasuke, Konan est plus loin et nous regarde avec interrogation. Je me tourne vers celui qui a coupé court à mes pensées :

- Que me veux-tu, lui dis-je sur la défense.

- Ne t'approches plus de mon frère, tu te brûleras tes ailes d'anges, me murmure-t-il avant de partir.

- Les anges ont eux aussi leurs diables, et les diables leurs anges, dis-je pour moi-même.

Après, cette discussion je me dirige vers ma chambre et je m'allonges, puis m'endors. Pendant mon sommeil, je sens quelqu'un s'assoir sur mon lit, surement mon frère. Mais je l'entends murmurer quelque chose :

- Notre baiser avait le gout de sang disais-tu, murmure l'inconnu, pour moi il avait le gout de sucre, puis je sens quelque chose sur mes lèvres.

Au moment où j'ouvre les yeux, personne n'est dans la pièce, je me demande si j'ai rêvé. Mais quelque chose attire mon attention, un collier fait d'une ficelle noir avec accroché trois petits ronds en acier. Ce ne serait pas le collier de … non… je dois… c'est une certitude, je me trompe. L'inconnu ne peut-être Itachi. Je prends le collier d'une main et de l'autre je touche mes lèvres, ce n'était pas un gout de sang cette fois mais un arrière-goût métallique. Je me lève et retourne dans la grande salle, au moment où je vais ouvrir le porte, quelqu'un me devance, il passe son bras devant moi, je me tourne et vois Itachi et lui murmure d'une petite voix, tu as oublié ton collier. Il me regarde surpris. Et touche son cou et cherche son collier, que je lui tends, il le prend et part sans demander son reste.


	15. Chapter 15

Pardonnez moi mais ce chapitre sera très court.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Je le vois partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de le suivre et de lui demander pourquoi être revenu dans ma chambre. Il m'intrigue. Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire tout à l'heure en sentant une présence. Je me mets à courir vers lui et le stop dans sa marche. Ses yeux charbons se tournent vers moi, je ne les aient jamais trouvé aussi envoutants, je le regarde longuement, tout en scrutant son visage, ses cheveux noirs attaché, soyeux, sa peau blanche comme neige. Il même fixe de son regard indifférent, et je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que son chemin à croisé le mien dans le couloir :

- Pour quoi être venu dans ma chambre.

Il ne répond pas, me fixe toujours avec ce regard mais cette fois je peux y déceler un pointe de surprise et d'incertitude. Je suis surprise, ses yeux exprimé rarement des émotions. Mais contrairement à ce que je pense il répond:

- Je n'ai pas à justifier mon acte, me dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Si, quand tu viens dans ma chambre, répondis-je.

Pour toute réponse il m'embrasse, par réflexe je lâche sa manche et l'Uchiwa en profite pour fuir. Mais avant de quitter mon champ de vision, il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Je suis un diable.

Alors je réponds en le fixant dans les yeux et en m'avançant :

- Les anges ne croient aux diables que quand ils ont reçu un coup de cornes.

- Alors je te le donnerai, répond-t-il avant de partir.

Je reste plantée là en le regardant s'éloigner, quelqu'un me prends dans ses bras et me couvre la bouche au moment où Itachi disparaît. Je me tourne vers le fautif et vois des cheveux rouge avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ? Itachi va-t-il revenir ? Que pense-t-il de tous cela ?


End file.
